Kingdom Heaven
by Silver Excel Fox
Summary: After KH2! Riku and Sora are back home in a new Destinty Island. After months of being home, its boring. It's time for Divine Intervention! Of the gorgeous Angel type!Rated M for muuuuch later chapters.


I'm BACK!! I've matured! And I've realized my many flaws thanks to the helpful…flames? Now, one of the mistakes I made was Riku's name. I know which Rikku/ Riku is which. It was the spelling of the name that got me. I got different spellings from different people. I only did what I thought was best. As far as grammar and how my paragraphs go. Most authors should already know that in the old fan fiction even when you space it properly in the writing, will smoosh it together on its own. Now! On with my revised Kingdom Heaven! Reminder!! This was before I played KH2! Soooo I have to change it around….A LOT! So it's going to be super slow. But as I'm in school I should update a lot faster now!

Peaceful. Quiet. No disturbance. That's all that could describe Destiny Islands when Riku and Sora had returned. Riku was floating along in the sea, cutting school as he really didn't care for anything his teachers had to say.

He had abandoned his yellow vest, in place of a red smoother one. And the parachute pants were gone giving way to baggy jeans with a couple chains hanging of them. Both were discarded on the beach as he floated around in only his boxers. (He hee) His hair had grown more into his eyes, he still refused to have it cut, but he kept his hair in a low ponytail.

"It's so…boring. I need some thing to happen, go somewhere, do…something!" He said to himself floating on his back in the water. As if on cue the sky darkened to a dark purple and out of the sky came a meteor glowing silver and light blue. It came hurtling at such a rate; even the dumbest person knew that it could destroy the island.

"Shit!" he yelled swimming to the beach and quickly pulling on his jeans which had just gotten soaked by a wave. Putting out his hands he yelled the first spell that came to mind. "Stopra!" and the mini clock circled the meteor. Yet it only slowed it down. His breath hitched as the meteor came right for the water. That would cause a tidal wave big enough to wipe out the entire island! It was coming faster now! "STOPRA!" he bellowed the first clocks being strengthen, and the meteor stopped right before it hit the water. It held onto its glow and in his stupor a wave crashed over him soaking him to the bone.

Grimacing he shook his head grabbing his vest and putting it on. It was miracoulously spared as he put it up further on the beach. But it wouldn't last long. "Okay…okay!" he said gaining his mind back. "Now…to get out there…" he thought nibbling on his bottom lip. He then nodded and picked up his black sneakers and ran for the school. Knowing he would get busted, but who cared now?!

Getting back into the building was a cinch, and he raced through the halls looking for his best friend. Skidding to a stop at the appropriate door he flung it open. "Sora!" he yelled interrupting the whole class.

The girls of the room began to blush furiously at the bad-boy Riku who was sopping wet. Vest open showing of his very nicely cut stomach almost in a pose at the door looking like a model as his pants leaned off to one side.

Sora was flabbergasted now. What was going on?! "Riku? What is it?" he said standing up. Riku barged into the room and went to Sora's desk.

"You need to come with me. Now." He said his turquoise eyes showing determination, excitement, and the smallest bit of confusion. Sora hadn't seen that look since they had fought the Nobody King.

Nodding slowly he slid around the desk showing he changed just as much as Riku. He no longer wore shorts but khaki cargo pants, a long white shirt and a t-shirt that had the head of Mickey Mouse on it. His mane was finally tamed by a hat that pushed his dark brown locks into his face. But it was better then called a Dragon Ball Z character by his otaku friends at the school.

"Riku! Sora! Where do you think you're going?" yelled the teacher. Riku flashed the teacher a devious grin making some of the girls break into giggles.

"Sorry Teach. But this is more important then 'Our Island History' he said before rushing back out of the room, Sora at his heels.

They sprinted through the streets, ducking Truancy who seemed to be on the lookout for the both of them now. Riku smirked. "They honestly think they can catch me. "He grinned even more before they reached the beach.

"Riku…what am I looking at?" Sora asked looking around on the immediate water and sand. Riku noticing this took Sora's head and forcefully turned it in the direction of the still glowing orb. "Oooooh." He said dumbly making Riku smack him upside the head.

"I had to stop that thing from causing a tidal wave and none of you idiots even noticed!" Riku said crossing his arms across his chest. Sora gave him a shrug.

"Well, none of us knew. But thanks for saving the island Riku." He said in a playful tone showing he wasn't serious. Riku shook his head.

"How do we get out there?" he asked. The water was too deep for a rowboat to make it back safely. Sora blinked then thought but Riku smacked him upside the head again.

"You've really gotten dumb over the years Sora. We have water. Freeze it. Make a bridge. I brought you here so we could do this a lot faster." Riku said explaining as if Sora was a child. Sora pouted at him but at the same time put his right hand out toward the water. "Freeze." He said simply and the water stopped creating a bridge that both could walk along but it stopped short.

Stepping on the bridge finding it sturdy, Sora and Riku trekked across it with them both freezing the water to make a longer bridge. By the time they had reached the meteor they had realized what it was. Or…who they were.

"Girls….two of them." Whispered Sora. He looked puzzled as they seemed suspend inside an orb of like which was more then likely the meteor. Riku touched the surface and found it strangely... cool. Not hot at all.

"Unlock them Sora." Said Riku simply. Sora looked at the girls then at Riku.

"They could be Nobodies!" he said. He was right. The two girls could be the Nobodies return. Riku shook his head.

"Look at them Sora. They don't feel incomplete. And if they are we can't just leave them here either. That would mean Organization 13 is still out there and we didn't beat them all." Riku explained patiently. Sora nodded and extended his hand as if to grasp something. A brilliant light flashed and the Kingdom Key appeared in his hands. Riku raised an eyebrow. "What happened to the little key chains?"

"I still have them. Look." He said pulling up his shirt slightly to reveal the many key chains on a key ring. Riku nodded as the key hummed to life and the small beam hit the orb of light. It slowly dissolved into powder falling into the ocean.

Both girls fell into the awaiting arms of Riku and Sora who looked stunned at them. In Riku's arms was a dark haired girl/woman. Her hair was dark silver although highlighted with red. Her clothes shocked Riku. She wore silver almost a bra like top showing she was very well endowed, but she wore pants with small tiny chains wrapped around her hips. Once he looked there was a black wrap around skirt wrapped around the silver pants almost shimmering again her bronze like skin. However her face showed one of innocence, but that couldn't be determined as she was unconscious anyway.

Sora however held onto a girl with silver almost white hair, peaches and cream skin and her lithe body fit wonderfully with her outfit which mirrored Sora's own style. She wore loose black jeans with a cut up t-shirt that showed her arms and stomach and the print said "You'll always be a wiener to me" and it showed a hotdog, dog. (I need the name of dog please!)

"Well…what do we do with then Riku?" asked Sora. Riku looked back at his best friend and shook his head. "I have…no clue." He said them hearing a loud crack he started. Sora froze as well his clear blue eyes wide.

CRAAACK!

It was the ice cracking as the sun heated the water underneath, causing huge fissures in their ice bridge. It slowly inched its way like a predator for the two boys who gave the most weight.

"RUN!!" they both yelled picking up the girls and sprinting down the bridge which was now breaking right behind them. Icicles were flying every which way, and the ice was becoming transparent as it melted. Riku was ahead yelling out a yell as he pushed himself to go faster. Sora let out an animal like yell as the ice was cracking on his heels, gaining more speed!

Suddenly, the bridge split! Riku ahead not realizing Sora was on the other side. He kept running and Sora knowing he'd be doomed if he fell in back up slightly and jumped thankfully catching a headwind to use glide to where Riku was. Once he landed because of the extra weight he started his run again.

Both were still yelling like crazy men as the last stretch was in their sites. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" they yelled as the ice broke again making them jump up onto the beach for safety causing them and the girls to roll into a massive heap of limbs. Sora banged his head into Riku's need making him glare at the silver haired boy but stopped when he saw Riku's landing. On the first girl's chest. Riku must have realized it too because he looked up to the girl's face. The girl who ironically was…awake.

"What… do you think you're doing?" she spoke slightly accented making her R's rolls off her tongue, but her fury was evident as her violet/magenta eyes glared at Riku.

"Uh… I'm…sorry?" he said trying to scramble up and out of the way. However the girl's hand shot out, and grabbed Riku by his throat. Suddenly Riku was pinned to the ground with one arm behind his back and the girl straddling his hips looking murderous.

"Sorry don't cut it you stupid pervert!" she yelled. This caused the other girl to wake up. Sora had just noticed her head was on his stomach and she seemed to notice it too.

Almost glowing green/blue eyes stared up at him in confusion before she smiled. "Hello!" came her cheerful greeting. Sora not sure how to respond replied in the same way.

"Hi!" she got up to her knees dusting off his stomach. "Sorry for landing on you. I didn't think we would land so far away." She said happily. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Landed on us?" he said. She raised an eyebrow too and replied seriously.

"Well yeah. Only the key-bearer would have been able to unlock us." She said easily as if everyone should have known that.

"Get off me!" yelled Riku who now had sand in his mouth. The girl on top of him smack him upside the head and grinned when he face-planted.

"Then don't touch you perv." She said satisfied. She jumped up and landed gracefully on her feet Sora, and the other girl, paying them, no heed.

"So…only I could unlock you two? Well were exactly did you come from?" said Sora as both of them sat Indian style engrossed in their conversation. The girl smiled warmly and pointed up toward the sky. Sora smiled. "You're from another world? Which one?!" he said enthustcally. She broke out into a fit of laughter. Then shook her head.

"No silly! Me and Rissa are from Heaven! We're angels' dude!"

Better or worse! Please let me know! I'm dieing here! But while I suffer I'll update and revise my other stories! Bye bye!


End file.
